The four projects in this Program Project share the common theme of developing newer approaches to cell and gene therapy, and using zebrafish models to accelerate improvements in understanding and treating the muscular dystrophies. The Program Pi'shave a long and extensive history of interaction and have exchanged many ideas, biopsy samples, and other reagents over many years. This Program Project further strengthens these collaborations to produce synergistic results that are beyond the scope of any one laboratory. The services of the Clinical Specimen, Data Collection, and Expression Array Core (Core B) are an important means by which the Program Project will meet these goals. Core B allows for increased efficiency and provides standardization to the analysis of data for each Project and the Program overall. Toward this end, the Aims of Core B are designed to maximize efficiency and minimize both administrative and technical effort and expense. Aim 1. To carry out all activities necessary for participant recruitment into the Program Projects, including the following: a) identify and enroll participants for the Program Project; b) acquire comprehensive data and specimens from participants, including clinical information, blood samples, and muscle tissue samples; c) acquire control tissues and specimens; d) catalogue and track the clinical and diagnostic data in a database; and e) maintain the HNDP web site (Projects served: 1, 2, 3, 4, Core C). Aim 2. To perform gene expression array analysis for the Program Project: a) Prepare zebrafish embryos and whole fish, cells, and muscle samples for gene expression analysis, isolate mRNA, and synthesize labeled cDNA/cRNA for hybridization to the Affymetrix GeneChip array and/or the Illumina Sentrix BeadChip; b) Hybridize cDNA to the Affymetrix GeneChip array and/or the Illumina Sentrix BeadChip; and c) Transfer gene expression data to ProjectManager, a HNDP database, for analysis in Core C. (Projects served: 1, 2, 3, Core C). Core B will interact extensively with Core C, where much of the analysis of the gene expression data will take place.